1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum suction apparatus, which is capable of attracting a workpiece under a sucking action of a negative pressure fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, vacuum suction apparatus have been used for transporting sheet or panel shaped workpieces (for example, liquid crystal displays, solar energy cells). Such a vacuum suction apparatus, for example as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-298970, is equipped with a main body to which a negative pressure or vacuum is supplied to the interior thereof, and a porous body, which is installed via a supporting body to an opening of the main body. A negative pressure fluid, which is supplied to the main body, acts through an intake passage of the supporting body and then through the porous body, whereby a workpiece is attracted under suction to a suction surface of the porous body.